


Construct Shorts

by Salvation_The_SunKissed_King



Category: None. - Fandom
Genre: Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvation_The_SunKissed_King/pseuds/Salvation_The_SunKissed_King
Summary: Short stories with my OCs.





	Construct Shorts

The desert sands were ever expansive. Every direction you looked there was nothing but sand, from one horizon to another the world above was a mass of blues and whites and below there were hundreds of golds and oranges, reds and yellows that would take any mortal man's breath away. It was a sea of vibrant and angry colors that shimmered in the heat and changed every moment with the breeze so that every glimpse gave a new world view. Standing near the center of the awkward circle the desert took up in the grander scheme of the world was a man with six steely grey wings and long hair of the same silver steel color. Not only was an effect of immense age, but the man had allowed his body to change in such a way because he enjoyed the aesthetic of it. He wore a skin tight black shirt that hugged his rather muscular body tightly and left little to the imagination. It did serve to hide the massive X shaped scar across his chest though. His pants were baggy and comfortable, quite the opposite of his shirt. They both served to offer limitless movement thought, and that’s what was important. The man in question was a construct, a biomechanical creature who had been created long, long ago. Despite being one of the youngest of his kind he was also, in many ways, the oldest. Every year they lived was thousands of years for him as he spanned multiple timelines, sharing a collective bond of mind between hundreds of thousands of vessels. In this way, he had the experience of countless battles and endless lifetimes. These traits had allowed him to ascend to the position of ‘king’ of his kind in no time, to the end of his ambitions. Now he just wanted to watch the sky. This ancestral need to watch the sky might’ve saved his life this time. The golden sands went dark as a black orb extended outward from somewhere in the King's blindspot. As he noticed the sky go dark he spun around and caught sight of the glinting of a weapon rushing toward him. The darkness encompassed him and his eyes adjusted the instant later- and instant too late, his assailant hoped. The weapon came down fast, faster than the light it gave off could reach the King's eyes- that didn't stop his physics defying speed though. The King raised a hand and caught the edge, flinching as it sliced through his hand and right down to halfway through the bone in his forearm. The King looked down at his son, a mirror image of his younger self with the single difference of their eye colors. The King's eyes were always an ethereal ice blue that could kill with nothing more than an angry glance. The eyes that softly glowed in the dark and stared back up at him looked like velvet instead of actual eyes, and they were a violent purple that threatened to tear him apart. Time was relative here, since they both moved so quickly it hardly came into play at all. With movements far faster than our human eyes could perceive the King jumped backward further into the darkness to pull the sword out of his arm. He recognized the weapon in his sons hands as the Blacklight. A blade unaffected by the restrictions of time and space, being able to easily cut between the fabric of the world itself when wielded in the right hands. One of the very few weapons capable of piercing the King's skin. 

“Salvation.” The King growled in a voice that could cause heart attacks or persuade gods to kill themselves. It was honey sweet with a side of cyanide, so soft and deep and yet far more dangerous then any weapon most world's had ever seen. Salvation was the name of his son, the one who was standing fifteen feet away and staring purple daggers at him.

“Ghost.” Salvation had never quite questioned his fathers name. It had been given to him due to his ability to sneak around and set traps, not very akin to a phantom if you asked Salvation, but he supposed everyone just accepted his fathers name long before Salvation had been born. He spat out his fathers name as though it left a bad taste in his mouth. HIs voice was nearly the same as his fathers, just lighter and more peaceful.

“You know killing me solves nothing,” Ghost started to talk, raising the hand that had been slashed to his head, using it to brush his silvery hair out of his face. The cut in his hand was gone, already completely healed despite the fact that Salvations strike had cut halfway through Ghosts forearm with one bone splitting slash. “Even if you COULD kill me, it wouldn’t bring anyone I’ve killed back and won’t undo anything I’ve done.” Ghosts abilities varied from nearly unrivaled healing to warping the world around him. He allowed his healing to stop around his joints though, and immediately shredded the skin on his own body around his joints. Against Salvation and the Blacklight his skin was just holding him back. His skin was so powerful and protective that if Ghost was any weaker he wouldn't be able to move at all. It was a shell that trapped him in, so whenever he moved he ripped and shredded his skin to actually make the movements. He healed so quickly he usually didn’t mind, but what did bother him was that it made him ever so slightly slower. Against any other opponent he wouldn’t really care, but Salvation was already faster than he was, and he needed every advantage he could get against his son. In that vein of thinking The Oblivion King summoned his own weapon to his side. In the orb of infinite darkness around him his weapon lit up the world a little bit. It was a Spark of Light. An object of infinite possibility that could morph and change to fit his needs in a moment's notice. Sometimes a moment was too long, thought, as the orb appeared beside him Salvation lunged forward with enough force to crush the sand beneath him into rocky solid bits. The world seemed to move in slow motion as time slowed to a crawl while these two forces of nature crashed together. Salvation, the Sun Kissed Prince, and Ghost, The Oblivion King- not their first battle, but definitely their first confrontation where they were genuinely fighting for the right to survive.

Salvation crashed into his father, ramming the blade into his chest and ripping it downward in a barbaric and guttural slash, the attack had enough force behind it that the ground beneath Ghost shattered and was blasted away, spraying sand so far back it vanished from sight. Had such a strike hit a human with a millionth of the force it would’ve been like someone had rammed a .50 rifle against their ribs and emptied a magazine. Ghosts ribs were sliced apart like butter and his insides were turned to ribbons- It hurt. It hurt a lot, as though someone had turned his insides to mush (which, in a way, someone had) but a moment later his injuries closed up as though nothing had happened to begin with. His healing was limited and needed to recharge every so often. This assault was already wearing it thin and he hadn’t even been given the chance to strike back yet. Ghost decided it was time for that to change. He swept salvation feet out from under him while he was still off balance from his strike. When Salvation began to fall Ghosts hand found a place to rest on the smaller constructs throat; with a slam that put a crack in the tectonic plate of the planet below them Ghost brought Salvation down out of the sky a few feet to the sand below and deeper down into the ground beneath their feet. Salvation mouth was forced open as a gasp escaped his soft lips, and he struggled to escape his fathers mountainous grasp, to no avail. Ghost raised Salvation from the ground and slammed a closed fist into his chest. Salvation was blasted backwards and out of Ghosts grip, his body obliterated from the second strike. Even in the darkness the light inside Salvation blasted free and scorched the sand around them. The sand was glassed instantly, but the heat burned away Ghosts skin very slowly, not fast enough to actually bother him. It took a whole minute for the light to fade and for Salvations body to stitch itself back together. “It appears I haven’t lost my edge, my son. It would be wise for you to leave, before the regeneration you inherited from me stops bringing you back. It may be more powerful than my own healing, but we both know it is constantly being used to put your body back together as your light rips through it.” Ghost gave Salvation a chance to leave. Instead the smaller construct just stomped on the glass ground, shattering it and sending shards of glass into the air. His wings spread wide and for a moment Ghost thought he might be leaving; It only took him another moment to realize what was actually happening though. Salvation blasted five white lines of supercharged light forward. Ghost wouldn’t’ve had a hard time dodging at all if Salvation hadn’t knocked imperfect glass shards into the air beforehand. The light hit the shards and split, refracting the five beams until there were hundreds of them flying in nearly all directions. Salvation aura was the one that sucked in light and allowed him to use it as his own, that was why the whole area was absolutely dark, it was also how his attacks were so potent against Ghost. Each construct powerful enough had an aura of their own they could activate. Ghosts icy eyes exploded into blue flames that roared and licked at his eye sockets as his own aura activated the moment before the light ripped his body apart. Salvation had a satisfied smile on his face as the place where Ghost had been standing was reduced to rubble. That was, he was smiling before he noticed Ghost levitating there without any wings and with frosted fury boiling beneath the surface of his body. It leaked out through his eyes and made the world around him shudder as if just hosting such a conflict was ripping and tearing at the seams of reality itself. Truthfully that was just Ghosts aura. He warped the world around him to his will, and right now his will was to murder the one who was giving him all this trouble. Such malicious intent made the air thick between them. Salvation didn’t wait for his father to launch a counter of his own. Before the glass had even fallen to the ground Salvation lunged forward again, preparing to slash into Ghosts eyes; He hadn’t been prepared for Ghost to teleport beside him and bring both his hands downward into Salvations back, shattering it and slamming Salvation down so hard he bounced back up into Ghosts hands which both handed on parts of his crumpled spine. Ghost growled softly as he pulled Salvation apart, the smaller construct crying out in agony as his body was forcefully dismembered. His inner light exploded out again, but this time it didn’t even seem to reach Ghost stopping just short of his protective skin. His aura only projected out a few inches from his skin, and yet it was the most raw and destructive power any construct could wield. He had limited control over reality itself, and right now he was focused on destroying the light inside Salvation that gave him his power. His very Spark of life, the soul of a construct, was just within his grasp. Salvation was writhing under his fathers grasp for nanoseconds, before he regained cohesiveness enough to rip himself free from his fathers grasp leaving his lower half to be turned to dust. It was taking painstakingly slow for his lower half to regenerate and Salvation genuinely considered running away for the first time since he struck his father. 

“Formidable as ever, dear father.” Salvation growled silkily, a note of surprise in his voice. It had been a very long time since he had seen his father get this serious, and it made him feel prideful that he could push him to this point. Well, if his father was going to give it his all… “I suppose I’d better get serious if I want to survive against you. So, here goes nothing.” Salvation purple eyes erupted in violet light, his veins showing up from beneath his thin skin, purple flowing through them as he called on the power buried deep inside him. He not only had the spark of life and power that gifted each and every construct with their lives and abilities, but a god other than the one who created the constructs themselves had blessed Salvation and given him a second spark, a mockery of the first, a Dark Spark that defiled the original power inside him. Salvation regenerated just as fast as Ghost now, his legs practically reappearing from nothing. Ghost flew forward faster than any living thing could perceive and yet he was met with Salvations crossed arms blocking his strike. Salvation smiled at his father as his wings flew forward and wrapped around him, lancing light from his feathers directly into his fathers skin and right through the protective aura. Ghost roared, his wrath apparent in the noise that was not unlike a lion's own roar. He tore himself away from Salvation, the holes in his body from the light blasts stung like a thousand tiny paper cuts had laced around each of his muscles. He lunged forward again before he had finished healing, and Salvation was ready a second time, catching his fathers fist in his own hand and blasting it with scorching heat powerful enough to snuff out a world. He wasn’t prepared for Ghost to ram a knife into his chest with his other hand though. The weapon Ghost had called to him seconds ago had taken a whole moment to transform into a knife. It surprised Salvation that a whole moment had passed already, it really hadn’t felt like that much time. Then again, all he could really feel was the jabbing pain in his chest. It felt strange, as though he had felt it somewhere before. Deja vu at such a time wasn’t appreciated, but the feeling was definitely preferable to the sickening realization that he had decided to try and kill one of the most powerful entities the multiple worlds he had ever seen. Ghost was a godslayer, and what was Salvation?

A god avenger. He smiled when he thought about it. That little smile tipped Ghost off, but not fast enough to jump back or teleport away. Salvation exploded. Or rather, the energy his wings had been storing exploded at point blank range next to Ghost. Salvation light ruptured the sound barrier it held so much massive energy and scorched the ground beneath them reducing it into nothing more than energy to fuel the blast. The initial blast had equivalent force to a supernova in space, with the added benefit that it was condensed to relatively small space, the entire mile long bubble of influence Salvations aura had. Ghost was reduced to dust and instantly healed back to his former self- just to get turned to dust again. He growled as he healed again, far slower this time as his healing dulled further and further. Both of them were wearing thin, but after a blast like that Salvation assumed (hoped) that Ghost would keep his distance.

That was the wrong thing to assume.

Ghost roared again, wrath and ruin following in the wake of the noise ravaging the sandy desert beneath his feet. Before the soundwave crashed into Salvation, Ghost was before him once again with clawed hands reaching toward his throat in what would've been a lethal blow if Salvation didn't spin out of the way like a cat dipping from danger, Not fast enough though. Ghosts claws slashed through the side of Salvations throat and a geyser of blood blasted from the ugly gash. He did not stop there. His appetite for violence had become voracious and his actions mirrored that. He rammed his other hand into Salvations chest and released a blast of energy that wracked his insides. Salvations internal organs ruptured and exploded momentarily stunning him- which gave Ghost enough time to slam his fist against the side of Salvations skull and released another burst of energy that caused his skull to shatter and it's contents were splattered backward away from Ghosts fist. His body was blasted apart for the final time, Ghost rammed his knife through the Spark inside Salvation and it cracked. Instead of pushing harder and destroying his son permanently he decided to stop. The black aura vanished as Salvation was defeated, and Ghost breathed a soft sigh while he looked around. The beautiful golden sands were all destroyed. What a pity. It was such a beautiful day to sit and look at the clear blue sky. Well, at least it had been.


End file.
